Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 2
Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 2 ist die sechsundzwanzigste Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertfünfundneunzigste der Serie. Währen die Mane 6 im Tartarus gefangen sind. Treibt Cozy Glow ihre Pläne zur Übernahme der Schule der Freundschaft Voran. Nur Twilights Schüler können sie jetzt noch Aufhalten. Inhalt Flucht aus dem Tartarus Die Magie Equestrias verschwindet. In drei Tagen wird sie für immer weg sein. Um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen reisen die Mane 6 in den Tartarus um nach ihrem alten Feind Tirek, der schon mal versucht die Magie des Landes zu stehlen, zu sehen. In ihrer Abwesenheit soll Starlight Glimmer die Schule der Freundschaft leiten. Doch wird sie unter mysteriösen Umständen von Cozy Glow abgelöst. Die sich mit Kanzler Neighsay rumschlagen muss. Unterdessen finden die Mane 6 Tirek in seinem Gefängnis. Der ihnen erzählt lediglich eine beratenen Rolle gehabt zu haben. Den der wahre Schurke hinter allem ist: Cozy Glow, die sich schon als Kaiserin der Freundschaft sieht. Twilight kann es nicht fassen das eine ihrer Top-Schülerinnen zu so was fähig ist. Tirek erzählt weiter das er zwar kein Pony-Fan ist, doch Cozy Glows Idee, den Mane 6 die Magie abzuzapfen und sie einzusperren fand er inspirierend. Sofort eilen die Freunde zurück. Twilight mach sich Vorwürfe das sie überhaupt gegangen sind. Applejack meint das Starlight Cozy Glow bestimmt aufhalten kann. Dazu merkt Tirek an das Cozy Glow die Mane 6 überlistet hat, daher bezweifelt ob Starlight einen Chance hat. Ein Grund mehr für Twilight sich zu beeilen, weil zu befürchten ist das ihre Schüler nicht alleine gegen Cozy Glow ankommen. Nur steht ihnen noch eines Sache im Weg. Das Tor des Tartarus. Rainbow Dash versucht es einzutreten, aber sie klatscht einfach nur auf. Twilight erklärt das die mächtigsten Schurken und Monster aller Zeiten hier gefangen sind und ohne Magie sind es die Freunde auch. Da fällt Twilights Blick auf Zerberus, den dreiköpfigen Wachhund und ihr kommt eine Idee. Zwar verlieren die Kreaturen hier ihre magischen Kräfte, doch ihre Magie macht sie zu dem was sie sind. Vielleicht können sie sich diese Magie borgen. Schulleiter Neighsay An der Schule der Freundschaft versucht Cozy Glow sich bei Kanzler Neighsay, der die Schulleitung übernommen und die Nicht-Ponys unter den Schüler weggesperrt hat, einzuschmeicheln und ihn zum gehen zu bewegen. Den er wird ja gar nicht gebraucht da ja Cozy Glow die Leitung hat. Was Neighsay für einen weiteren von Twilights vielen Fehlern hält. Davon abgesehen denkt gar nicht daran zu gehen und beabsichtigt die Schule strikt nach den BVE-Regeln zu führen. Mit diesen Worten weißt er Cozy Glow aus dem Büro. Die sich jetzt daran macht ein Komplott gegen ihn zu schmieden. Was nun? Zufällig sind Sandbar und der Schönheitsfleckenclub, den er um Hilfe bat, in den Katakomben unter der Schule auf Cozy Glows Magiesauger gestoßen. Ein magischer Kreis mit den sechs magischen Relikten die in der Schule aufbewahrt werden und die Magie des Landes in einer Kugel Speichert. In dieser hat Cozy Glow Starlight gefangen um die Schule übernehmen zu können. Die Freunde könne nicht fassen dass das hier Cozys Werk ist. Sofort will der Schönheitsfleckenclub Starlight befreien. Doch als Sweetie Belle den Kreis betritt kommen magische Klauen aus der Kugel. Die versuchen sie hinein zu ziehen. Was gerade noch verhindert werden kann. Nun Begreift Apple Bloom das diese Ding, das ist was Equestrias Magie absaugt. Woraus Sandbar schließt das die Mane 6 umsonst im Tartarus sind und wen die ganze Magie hier ist, werden sie es auch nicht zurück schaffen. Den Ponys wird klar das sie Hilfe brauchen. Nur ist Starlight gefangen und sie haben keine Möglichkeit Celestia oder sonst wen zu hohlen. Es sieht so aus als wären sie auf sich gestellt. Da kommt Sand bar eine Idee. Der Ausbruch In ihrem Arrest Zimmer versucht Gallus die verschlossene Tür auf zu bekommen. Irgend wie müssen sie ja raus kommen. Nur fragt sich Ocellus wozu. Den wen schon Sandbar sie verraten hat, haben es wohl auch all die anderen Ponys. Yona ist sich allerdings sicher das ihr Freund sie nicht verraten hat. Dazu merkt Smolder an das Sandbar sagte das er nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben will. Silverstream hofft das er das nur gesagt damit einer von ihnen draußen rumschnüffel und raus finden kann was los ist. In diesem Augenblick stemmt Sandbar das Fenster des Zimmers mit einem Stemmeisen auf. Er meint ja scherzhaft das Silverstreams Gedanke sich zu clever anhört als das ein Pony darauf kommt. Sandbar will seinen Freunden alles was er und der Schönheitsfleckenclub raus fanden auf dem Weg zu Neighsay erklären. Er weiß zwar das der Kanzler keine Nicht-Ponys mag. Doch ist er sich sicher das er ihnen helfen wird, wen sie ihm alles erzählen. Der Aufstieg von Cozy Glow Unterdessen hält Neighsay eine Ansprache an die Schüler. In der er als neuer Schuldirektor erklärt das die Herrschaft von Prinzessin Twilight zu ende ist. Von jetzt an wird sich die Schule an die BVE-Regeln halten wie es von Anfang an hätte sein sollen. Wobei er sich aber aufführt wie ein tyrannischer Eroberer. So kommt es das die einzige die applaudiert Cozy Glow ist. Sie fand die Ansprache mitreißend. Den sie weiß das Neighsay ein Pony ist das weiß was es sagt. Daher weiß sie auch das es es mit den BVE-Regeln ernst meint. Und wen Neighsay sagt das hier keine Lektionen der Prinzessin der Freundschaft mehr unterrichtet werden kann man sicher sein das er es auch so meint. Das bringt die Schüler ins Grübeln. Neighsay versucht es noch richtig zu stellen doch Cozy Glow macht einfach weiter und erinnert daran das Twilight beschlossen hat die Schule nicht nach den BVE-Regeln zu leiten. Und obwohl Neighsay sie aufhalten wollte, wurde Twilight von Celestia und Luna unterstützt. Da Neigsay, der mächtig ins Schwitzen kommt, aber genau weiß was er sagt richtet Cozy Glow ihre Frage eher an die Schüler richten. Diese laute: ob sie den wirklich vorhaben dem Pony, das schon mal versucht hat Twilights Schule zu zerstören, noch einmal eine Chance zu geben? Die Antwort der Schüler ist ein klares Nein. Damit wird diese Schule so bleiben wie Twilight es wollte, was auch beinhaltet das Cozy Glow das Sagen hat. Die hetzt nun die Schüler auf Neighsay und lässt sie ihn gefangen nehmen. Ein Kinderspiel da der Kanzler sich Ohne Magie nicht wehren kann. Das Geschehen wird von den Young 6 und dem Schönheitsfleckenklub heimlich aus einem Abstellraum verfolgt. Die jetzt einen neuen Plan brauchen. Cozys großer Plan In Twilights Büro wird Neighsay an den Stuhl gekettet, Cozy Glow persönlich bringt das Schloss an. Den Schülern erzählt sie das Twilight schon wießen wird was zu tun ist wen sie zurückkommt. Nun wird es aber Zeit den Unterricht wieder aufzunehmen. So bleibt Cozy Glow alleine mit Neighysay. Der jetzt gerne wissen würde warum sie das alles tut, dachte er doch sie wolle das jemand das sagen über die Schule hat. Nur hatte Cozy Glow nicht an ihn gedacht, da fällt ihr das magische BVE-Medallion auf und wirft es in den Mülle. Damit Neighsay es nicht nutzen kann. Cozy erklärt das sie ja nicht den BVE die Schule leiten lassen kann, wen sie es auch selber tun kann. Aber das ist nur der Anfang. Den wen Cozy Glow eines gelernt hat dann, das Freundschaft die mächtigste Kraft ist die existiert. Wen sie die Leiterin der Schule der Freundschaft ist, gibt es kein Pony das mehr Freunde hat als sie. Was Cozy Glow zum mächtigsten Pony in Equestria macht. Neighysay wird Angst und Bange vor Cozy Glow. Ablenkung Als Cozy Glow das Büro verlest taucht der Schönheitsfleckenklub auf und bieten ihre Hilfe an, wo immer sie gebraucht werden. Tatsächliche gebe es etwas wobei Cozy Glow Hilfe braucht. Als die Fohlen weg sind Schleichen sich die Young 6 aus einem Klassen zimmer raus. Die Befreiung des Kanzlers Ungehindert gelangen die Young 6 zu Neighsay, der gerade versucht an sein Medaillon im Mülleimer zu kommen. Er denkt schon das sie sich über ihn lustig machen wollen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung wollen sie ihn befreien. Auf seine Frage nach dem Warum. Erklärt Yona das er nach seiner Begenung mit Cozy Glow wohl nicht mehr ganz so böse ist und knackt das Schloss mit ihrem Horn. Außerdem würden sie gerne Cozy Glow aufhalten bevor sie alle Magie aus Equestria gesaugt hat wie Sandbar nachträgt. Nach dieser Enthüllung will Neighsay schnellsten Celestia und Luna alarmieren. Dazu fragt Sandbar die wie er das anstellen will, den ohne Magie wird es ewig dauern sie aufzusuchen. Das hat sich Neighsay schon überlegt. Zwar hat er seine Magie verloren nicht aber sein BVE-Medaillon, welches ihm erlaubt durch Equestria zu reisen. Zum fesseln der Young 6 hat es noch gereicht, vielleicht bringt es ihn noch zu den Prinzessinnen. Mit Anlaufschwierigkeiten gelingt es ihm ein Portal zu öffnen und reumütig zu gehen. Ocellus hofft das er durchkommt. Smolder hofft das er nicht zurück kommt um sie wieder einzusperren. Silverstream ist sich sicher das alles schon irgend wie gut wird und glaubt das die Mane 6 schon auf dem Rückweg sind. Versammlung der Monster Im Tartarus spielen Applejack und Rainbow Dash mit Zerberus. Fluttershy hat allerdings gewisse zweifel ob er noch Magie hat. Klarissa das Schwein hat zwei Schwänze und auch wen sie schön singt ist ihre Stimme bestimmt nicht magisch. Für Twilight steht fest das sie alles versuchen müssen um raus zu kommen. Bei der Gelegenheit freut sich Tirek diebisch das der Plan von Cozy Glow so gut auf geht und das bei Sonnenuntergang heute Abend auch der letzte Funken Magie Equestrias verschwindet. Dazu fragt Twilight ihn ob er mal nachgedacht hat was der Verlust der Magie bedeutet. Tireks Antwort. die Freunde sind genauso im Tartarus eingesperrt wie er. Dem Stimmt Twilight zu, er ist eingesperrt, mit den Mane 6, auf ewig. Schlagartig wird Tirek der kleine Haken an dem Plan klar. Den er Verabscheut die Ponys. Nun erklärt Twilight den anderen was zu tun ist. Rainbow Dash und Applejack haben Zerberus fast müde gemacht, wen Rarity noch mithilft bringen sie ihn sicher dazu lange genug still zu sitzen damit Twilight etwas versuchen kann. Fluttershy ist sich sicher das die anderen Gefangenen ihnen auch helfen werden. Stellt sich Spike noch die Frage was mit Tirek ist. Der ja auch noch etwas Magie haben müsste. Das will Pinkie Pie übernehmen. Während sich Applejack, Rainbow Dash und Rarity um Zerberus kümmern, kann Fluttershy die Gefangene überzeugen ihnen zu helfen. Pinkie wiederum geht Tirek einfach mit ihrer Art auf die Nerven bis auch er zustimmt zu helfen. Cozy Glow und die Abstellkammer An der Schule der Freundschaft möchte Cozy Glow das der Schönheitsfleckenclub ihr beim Putzen der Schule hilft und führt sie zum anfangen in eine Abstellkammer. Worin sie das Trio einschließt. Den Cozy Glow hat das Ablenkungsmanöver von Anfang an durchschaut und den Spieß umgedreht. Freiheit für Starlight Unterdessen führt Sandbar seine Freunde zu Cozy Glows Magiesauger in den Katakomben. Den weder kommen sie alleine gegen Cozy Glow an noch könne sie auf Hilfe warten. Also will Sandbar versuchen Starlight zu befreien. Dabei kann er gerade noch verhindern das Yona die Falle auslöst. Sandbar erklärt das Starlight von ihrem Gefängnis aus nicht reden kann. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fällt Gallus auf das die Anordnung der Relikte einer Beschreibung in ihren Büchern ähnelt. Das weiß er weil so genau weil er für die Klausuren gelernt hat. Ocellus gibt ihm recht. Dem Buch nach hat Cozy die Relikte verbunden so das sie einen Mystischen Magneten bilden der die gesamte Magie Equestrias in die Kugel zieht. Für Smolder klingt das als könnten sie den Magneten abschalten, indem sie einfach ein Relikt raus ziehen. Das ginge schon, nur erklärt Ocellus das dann eine magischen Rückkopplung entstünde die die Schule zerstören würde. Genau bei diesem Satz taucht Cozy mit der Schülerschaft auf. Sie meint das Neighsay zwar mit fielen Dingen falsch lag aber wohl recht hatte was die Young 6 angeht. Schon wollen alle sie ergreifen. Die Öffnung des Tores Im Tartarus haben die Freunde ihre Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Pinkie hat Tirek zur Sicherheit extra weich gekocht. Auf Twilights Zeichen übertragen alle Gefangenen ihre Restliche Magie auf sie. Wodurch sich die meisten in ganz normale Tiere verwandeln. Jedenfalls reicht die Magie um das Tor zu öffnen, zwar nicht lange, aber die Freunde können knapp entkommen. Draußen stellen sie aber fest des der Sonnenuntergang schon eingesetzt hat mit dem alle Magie verschwindet. Und ohne Magie schaffen sie es nicht rechtzeitig zur Schule zurück. Was für Twilight bedeutet das sie versagt haben. Die Young 6 gegen Cozy Glow Zur selben Zeit in den Katakomben fragt Cozy Glow vor versammelter Schülerschaft, die Young 6 wieso sie nach allem was Twilight für sie tat, beschlossen haben ihre Schule zu zerstören. Gallus versucht klar zu machen das es Cozy ist, die mit den Relikten die Magie abzapft. Dem hält Cozy Glow gegen das sie alle gesehen haben wie die Young 6 schon die Klauen ausgestreckt haben. Laut verkündet Cozy Glow das es jetzt Sinn ergibt. Die Young 6 wollen die Magie aus Equestria verbannen, weil sie neidisch sind das Ponys sie haben. Dazu merkt Ocellus an das es Magie ist wen sie und Silverstream sich verwandeln. Yona erinnert das ihre Freundschaft schon Magie ist, wie Twilight immer sagt. Und das danken sie ihr in dem sie sie nach Tartarus schicken und alles zerstören wie Cozy Glow behauptet. Sogar Starlight sollen sie eingesperrt haben. Nun ruft Cozy Glow die Schüler auf ihre Schule zu verteidigen. Die Schüller wollen die Young 6 ergreifen. Beim Versuch sich zu wehren wird Gallus in die Kugel geschleudert. Sofort eilen ihm seine Freunde zu Hilfe und werden auch in die Kugel gezogen. Da öffnet sich am Boden der Dimension Wirbel der die Gespeicherte Magie weg schicken soll. Magische Freundschaft Das die Young 6 sich für ihre Freunde opferten, macht bei den Schülern Eindruck. Den Rainbow Dash hat sie gelehrt das man seine Reue nicht besser zeigen kann. Jetzt fragen sie sich ob sie nicht helfen sollten. Was Cozy Glow ablehnt, den ihre Lage haben sich die Young 6 selbst eingebrockt, man kann nichts mehr tun. Was den Schülern weder großzügig noch freundlich erscheint. Darauf erklärt Cozy Glow das die Elemente der Harmonie zwar allen wichtig sind, man sie aber nur nicht immer anwenden kann. Und ohne Magie ist der Baum der Harmonie vielleicht nicht mehr so hilfreich. Inzwischen hat die Kugel begonnen sich in den Wirbel zu senken. Doch da hat sich Cozy Glow gewaltig verrechnet. Die Macht der Elemente der Harmonie erfüllt die Wurzel des Baumes der Harmonie, die in die Katakomben gewachsen sind und zieht die Kugel aus dem Wirbel. Nun erfüllt die Kraft auch die Young 6, die so aus der Kugel freikommen. Offenbar ist ihre Freundschaft auch ziemlich magisch. Jetzt wollen sie sich die Relikte schnappen. Zwar hat Ocellus gesagt das es die Schule zerstören könnte, aber wen sie es nicht versuchen verlieren sie die Magie für immer. Sandbar rät den Schülern lieber schnell zu gehen. Was sie auch tun. Vergebens versucht Cozy Glow ihr Gefolge da zu behalten. Die Rückkehr der Magie Nun nimmt jeder der Young 6 das Relikt aus seiner Heimat. Worauf die gesamte Magie freigesetzte wird und dorthin zurückkehrt wo sie hingehört. Von den königlichen Schwestern, die begleitet von Neighsay mit ihrer Garde gerade auf dem Weg nach Ponyville sind. Bis hinunter in den Tartarus, wo Tirek seine Magie ins Gesicht klatscht. Natürlich bekommen auch die Mane 6 ihre Magie zurück worauf Twilight sie wieder teleportieren kann. Unterdessen hat Starlight sich und die Young 6 in den Schulhof teleportiert. Die gefallene Schülerin Cozy Glow, die als einzige von der Magieentladung angekokelt wurde, ist stinke Sauer auf die Young 6 das sie ihr alles ruiniert haben. Zu allem Überfluss werden ihrer Schätzung nach jetzt die Mane 6 aus Tartarus entkommen. Dafür will sie ihnen die Leviten lesen. In diesem Augenblick treffen die Mane 6 per Telport ein und sind nicht gut auf Cozy Glow zu sprechen. Die versucht sich zwar raus zu winden, doch da Tirek den Freunden alles erzählt hat kann sie sich die Show schenken. Twilight würde nur noch gerne wissen warum Cozy Glow es getan hat. Darauf erzählt ihr Cozy Glow das für sie Freundschaft Macht bedeutet. Twilight ist zwar die Prinzessin der Freundschaft, aber als Leiterin dieser Schule kann Cozy Glow mehr Freundschaft sammeln als sie. Die Schüler könne gar nicht fassen was Cozy Glow sagt. Twilight erkennt das es Cozy Glow ist die etwas nicht versteht. Freundschaft ist sehr mächtig. Aber durch Macht bekommt man keine Freunde. Das hat Twilight Cozy Glow nicht beigebracht. Aber die Young 6 haben viel gelernt. Niemand sollte sich wegen einem schlechten Apfels Vorwürfe machen. Die Sechs hätten Cozy Glow ja nie aufhalten Können wen sie nicht so viel über Freundschaft gelernt hätten. Nur hält Cozy Glow die Elemente für nichts als Gerede ohne das sie noch viel mehr Freunde bekommt. Wen nicht hier dann eben Woanders. Cozy Glow versucht abzuhauen. Doch stellen sich ihr die Schüler, die Königlichen Schwestern, Neighsay und die Königliche Garde in den Weg. Worauf Cozy Glow einsieht keine Chance zu haben und sich ergibt. Die Generalprobe Am nächsten Tag kehrt alles zur Normalität zurück. Twilight schreiten mit Celestia und Neighsay zu ihrem Büro. Er ist heilfroh das Twilight wieder die Schule der Freundschaft leitet. Er hat inzwischen eingesehen das niemand besser für den Posten geeignet ist als sie. Da entdeckt Twilight am Flur ende die Young 6 in Abschlussroben. Sie Proben schon mal für die Abschlussfeier. Da sie Equestria gerettet haben glauben sie fertig zu sein. Da kann Twilight aber nur kichern. Equestria zu retten ist zwar nett, doch sie fürchtet es braucht mehr als ein Semester um alles über Freundschaft zu lernen. Dem kann Neighsay nur zustimmen. Er dachte das Freundschaft etwas ist das nur Ponys miteinander teilen sollten. Aber die Young 6 zeigten ihm wie Falsch er da lag. Neighsay nimmt an das es ein leben lang dauern kann wahre Freundschaft zu verstehen. Twilight meint dazu wen es alles so leicht wäre bräuchte man keine Schule. Da purzelt der Schönheitsfleckenklub aus der Abstellkammer in die Cozy sie eingesperrt hat und dessen Tür sie endlich aufbekommen haben. Twilight kann ihnen sagen das sich inzwischen alles zum guten gewendet hat. Was Cozy Glow angeht kann Celestia sie beruhigen. Den wo die hingeht kann sie keine weiteren Probleme machen. Willst du mein Freund sein? Im Tartarus langweilt sich Zerberus gerade. Was Tirek mächtig aufregt da er ja nicht im Käfig hockt. Da liefert Prinzessin Luna persönlich mit Zwei Gardisten Cozy Glow ab. Die in einen Eigenen Käfig gesteckt wird. Währen sie noch Tirek Freundschaft anbietet, schmiedet sie schon wieder neue Pläne. Galerie Navboxen en:School Raze - Part 2 Kategorie:Achte Staffel